transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Chargen
This guide is intended to help you build a typical character here on Transformers:2005, presented in a simple step by step fashion. The information here draws on several sources, foremost being the primary Creating Characters file, as well as subpages for each specific item. More information is coming soon pertaining to constructing other common character types, such as Cassettes and Human EDC Officers. Step 1: Concept Choose your Faction and Function. These choices will guide your further, more detailed choices, like abilities, skills and attacks. Sample Builds and Archetypes are available; feel free to use these as they are or customize them for your application. As you consider your concept, be aware that some concepts are more expensive than others. As a full-size Transformer you have 80 Character Points to spend. This is sufficient to make a reasonably competent "second-string" character, who will develop to become more competent over time. Note that this guide does not apply to "tape", "alien" or "human" character classes. Function is your character's primary specialty, it is the job or role they perform for their faction. some simple functions are WARRIOR or MEDIC, but often a narrower function can more fulfilling to give your character a special niche. * Combat-oriented functions are common. you could be merely a Warrior or Soldier, but you can also make it a little more interesting with a function like Air Support, Fueler, Aerial Assault, Gunner, or something verbose like Air Warfare Strategist * Instead of merely being a Scientist, a character could be a Chemist, a Geologist, Xenobiologist, or all sorts of fancy specific types of scientist, doctor, or technical expert. Step 2: Core Stats Transformers have Statistics that describe their basic qualities. Stats are purchased for one Character Point per point of the Stat; in other words, 6 Strength costs 6 CPs. The starting range for Stats is 3 to 8. 5 or 6 is to be considered average. (If at any point you become despondent or confused, may we suggest reading Character Math?) You will choose your stats in a range from 3-8, and they will be transformed into a value of 30-89. * A character should not have too many 8s. They should have some areas they are good at and some they are less adept at. * Characters should not Min/Max thier useful/less useful stats. A warrior character should have some good combat stats, but should should still have some points spent on their mental stats as well. * Characters should not focus too heavily on Strength with very poor Firepower (or vice versa). A melee character should not have the bare minimum firepower, and a ranged combatant shouldn't completely remove their strength. '' The Core Stats are stats that do not change regardless of what mode the character is in. They are as follows: * '''Endurance:' How tough the character is. The Endurance stat acts as the characters Hit Points. * Courage: The character's courage on the battlefield. Characters with more courage will be able to fight longer before scared. * Intelligence: A character's Intelligence influences several abilities, such as Repair, Crackshot, and Scout. * Technical: A character's technical aptitude. Influences abilities such as Repair, Demolition, Weaponsmith, and attacks of the Science attack-type. * Leadership: your character's charm, influence, and leadership qualities. Affects the Inspire ability. Step 3: Mode-Variable Stats Mode-Variable Stats are the main physical stats of a character. They also may be adjusted to different values in each of your modes. They are: * Strength: Determines damage with Melee attacks. * Firepower: Determines damage done with Ranged attacks. * Accuracy: How well your character can shoot/hit things. * Agility: how well your character can dodge and avoid being hit in combat. These stats can be the same in both modes if you wish, or, optionally, you may adjust them to be different to make each of your modes a bit more special. * The most a stat may be adjusted is plus or minus 2.(You can have +1/-1, or +2/-2, or +2/-1 -1, but nothing can be adjusted more than 2) * The bonuses and deficits must be equal. * Stats cannot exceed the range of 3-8 after adjustments. * You may notate either as whole numbers or as an adjustment. '' (6/8, or 6/+2, same thing!)'' Mode-Variable Stat Examples *Example 1 (We are adjusting the Strength by -2, and adjusting the firepower by +2): :Mode 1 ::Strength: 8 ::Firepower: 6 ::Accuracy: 6 ::Agility: 5 Total: 25 :Mode 2 ::Strength: 6 ::Firepower: 8 ::Accuracy: 6 ::Agility: 5 Total: 25 *Example 2 (We are adjusting the Strength by -2, and adjusting accuracy and agility by +1): :Mode 1 ::Strength: 8 ::Firepower: 6 ::Accuracy: 6 ::Agility: 5 Total: 25 :Mode 2 ::Strength: -2 ::Firepower: - ::Accuracy: +1 ::Agility: +1 Total: 25 Step 4: Mode-Specific Stats Transformers always have at least two modes; this is what makes them Transformers. (No Action Masters allowed!) These modes have a few of their own Stats: Armor, Velocity, and Size. Size, for each mode, starts at 5 and can be bought up for 2 CPs per point of size or sold down for -1CP per point of size lost. (Size 6 costs 2cp, size 7 costs 4cp, and so on. Size 4 costs -1cp.) Information about typical sizes for robots and vehicles can be seen in the Size news file. Sizes can be different for each mode, but some justification is required for especially large gaps. Armor costs 0.5 CP per point, bought separately for each mode. The default in robot mode is 5, so expect questions if it's different. In alternate mode, it should fit with the armor of the vehicle; for example, a tank with armor 2 will be scrutinized, as will a car with armor 6. Velocity is how fast the character travels in that mode. It ranges from 0 to 10, but is mostly in the familiar range of 4 to 8. Vel costs 0.5 CP per point. In robot mode, the Velocity is usually 4, which costs 2. Vehicles modes have a wider range, depending on the type of vehicle. Example Mode1, "Robot" - VEL1: 4, ARM1: 5, SIZE1: 5 (mode1 subtotal: 4.5) Mode2, "Chevy Camaro" - VEL1: 6, ARM2: 1, SIZE2: 5 (mode2 subtotal: 3.5), (modes subtotal: 8) Step 5: Abilities Abilities let your character do unusual things like refuel other Transformers or maneuver nimbly underwater. Not every character needs to buy abilities. It is best to choose only abilities which your concept demands; for instance, a submarine must have Dive or it is not a submarine, and a medical engineer must have Repair or she will not be able to treat her patients, but a spaceship does not necessarily have to have FTL unless its concept specifically demands that it be able to travel between stars. Abilities are purchased per mode. Example Abilities 1 - Crackshot (abilities1 subtotal: 4) Abilities 2 - None (abilities2 subtotal: 0) (abilities subtotal: 4) Step 6: Attacks All Transformers have access to Globals, basic attacks like "Punch" and "Laser" that everyone can use. Almost all Transformers also have one or more purchased attacks. Attacks may cost between 1 and 8 CP and can be custom-built or chosen from a list of sample attacks. In any case they may have unique names. Both globals and purchased attacks may also be renamed temporarily during play. Example Attacks 1 - "Twin-Linked Flak Cannons," 4 Explosive Area-Ranged, Accurate (8CP) Attacks 2 - "Phosphor Rockets," 3 Fire Ranged, Blind (5CP) (attacks subtotal: 13) Step 7: Fluff Name First, select a name for your character. It cannot be the name of an existing Transformer (google the name to see if this is the case) but GI-Joe names and superhero codenames are fine. Acceptable names for OCs are a single word, generally a noun, without hyphens or MidCapping. Bumblebee is okay, but Bumble-Bee, Bumble Bee, and BumbleBee are not. The name should relate in some way to the character's personality, history or function. Simply naming the character the model or make of its altmode is to be avoided. Rules for naming can be seen on the Names page, and a list of cool ideas for names can be found over on the OC Ideas page. Quote Next, write a quote. The quote should be very concise, no more than a sentence. Avoid simply writing something the character might say; the quote should be a motto or slogan which describes the character in a single line, even if it's not something they would (or could) say themselves, it's something they believe, which defines them. Note Next, write a note. The note should be one or two short paragraphs, and is the bulk of the "tech spec" that would be printed on the back of your character's box if there was a toy of her. The note should begin with a sentence summarizing the character, then one or two about the character's personality and (if noteworthy) role in his or her faction. Include one or two sentences each describing the character's special powers or abilities, weaponry, and altmode, with its special abilities and weaponry if any. Skills Finally, you receive three Skills for free. These may be skills you've seen by +finger'ing existing characters on the game, or from the sample list on the Skills wiki page, or of your own invention. They have no in-game effect and are just a way to develop the character a little more. You can buy additional skills for 0.5 CP each. Take your time on this section; for many people developing the perfect name, quote and note is the most difficult part of the creative process. The character staff can also help you finesse these. Example Name: Dust Devil Quote: "A bad wind's a-comin'." Note: A capable but superstitious soldier, attributes significance to the most minor omens. Loves open spaces where he can see his enemies on the horizon with his incredibly acute vision. Other Autobots say Dust Devil can shoot the nosecone off a Seeker before the Decepticon even comes within sensor range. Dust Devil encourages the rumors of his supernatural luck, hoping to discourage enemies before they attack. He knows his luck can't hold out forever. In robot mode, armed with twin shoulder-mounted high-velocity cannons which fire high-velocity flak shells. His Chevrolet Camaro mode is equipped with concealed launch tubes for phosphor rockets which dazzle the sensors of his enemies. Skills: Off-Road Driving, Knowledge: Folk Magic, Tactics: Camouflage Step 8: The Form Using the above instructions and links, fill out this form, making changes where appropriate, and include it in the appropriate section of your application. StatsCategory:Guide Modes: Mode 1 Form: (Robot) Mode 2 Form: (Alt-mode) Core Stats Endurance: Courage: Intelligence: Technical: Leadership: ::::::::: Total Core Stats Cost: Mode-Variable Stats Mode 1 "Primary" Strength: Firepower: Agility: Accuracy: Mode 2 "Alternate" Strength: (+/- Amount) Firepower: (+/- Amount) Agility: (+/- Amount) Accuracy: (+/- Amount) (repeat for 3rd mode if necessary) Mode-Specific Stats: Velocity, Mode 1: Velocity, Mode 2: Size, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Size, Mode 2: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 2: (Cost: ) ::::::::: Total Mode-Specific Stats Cost: ::::::::: Total Stats Cost: Protections/Weaknesses Mode 1: Mode 2: Abilities Mode 1: Mode 2: ::::::::: Total Abilities Cost: Attacks, Mode 1 : Attack Name: :: Attack Type: :: Damage Level: :: Damage Type: :: Effects: :: Ammo? (Y/N) :::: Ammo Name: :::: Ammo Bin Size: ::::::::: Attack Cost: ::::::::: Total Attacks, Mode 1 Cost: Attacks, Mode 2 : Attack Name: :: Attack Type: :: Damage Level: :: Damage Type: :: Effects: :: Ammo? (Y/N) :::: Ammo Name: :::: Ammo Bin Size: ::::::::: Attack Cost: ::::::::: Total Attacks, Mode 2 Cost: Skills: Skills: ::::::::: Total Skills Cost: ::::::::: Total Character Cost: